1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to wheels, and specifically to wheels for supporting vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheels may be characterized based on the number of component parts used to make the wheels. As used herein, the term “one-piece wheel” refers to a wheel in which the wheel center and the wheel barrel are unitary. Additional components, such as removable caps, flanges and various other types of parts, can be attached to one-piece wheels, resulting in a wheel that is technically comprised of multiple pieces; however, for purposes of this specification, such wheels are still considered “one-piece” wheels if the wheel center and the wheel barrel are unitary. Some one-piece wheels are manufactured using a casting or molding process, and such wheels are referred to as either “cast” or “molded” wheels. Generally, a molded wheel is formed by pouring or injecting molten metal into a mold and allowing it to cool. As it cools, the metal hardens and takes the shape of the mold. The manufacture of molded or cast one-piece wheels requires a significant capital investment in equipment; however, once this equipment is acquired, wheels may be produced for a relatively low per-unit cost. Consequently, one piece molded or cast wheels are the most common types of wheels.
Forging is another method used to manufacture wheels. In forging, a solid piece of metal, called a billet, is pressed and/or rolled into shape by a large machine (the forge). As with the molding process, a large capital investment must be made to manufacture wheels using the forging process. The forging process allows wheels to be manufactured with much less material and results in wheels that are generally both lighter and stronger than molded wheels. These improved characteristics, along with a higher per-unit manufacturing cost, means that forged wheels are generally more expensive than molded wheels.
One-piece wheels can be manufactured using either the molding or the forging processes, and both processes can also be used to manufacture the component parts of multi-piece wheels. One advantage of multiple-piece wheels is that manufacturers can choose different materials for each component of the wheel. Additionally, multiple-piece wheels allow for the manufacture of different components through different processes. The ability to combine multiple components, with each component possibly being made from a different material and/or by a different process, gives manufacturers greater flexibility in designing and constructing wheels.
As a result of the construction process, two-piece and three-piece wheels have several unique features that are generally not present in one-piece wheels. Moreover, multi-piece wheels are highly desirable due to their broad range of designs, high quality manufacture, and perceived consumer value. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have one-piece wheels that appear to be multi-piece wheels when mounted on a vehicle. Such wheels would provide consumers with a less-expensive, one-piece wheel that has the design, style, and unique characteristics traditionally associated with multi-piece wheels.